


Rebel, Rebel

by AnssiIndustrial



Series: Disorder [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorms, Fist Fights, Gen, He also hates rebellious Kylo Ren, Hux hates teenage drama, Kanata is one scary lady, Kanata ships it, Language, M/M, Millenium Falcon Dorm, Pre-Slash, Short One Shot, Teacher!Hux, Teacher-Student Relationship, not really - Freeform, pre-Kylux, strict!Hux, teenager!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnssiIndustrial/pseuds/AnssiIndustrial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armitage Hux wanted to become a University Professor but at 25 years of age ended up as a tutor ( or rather full time guardian, really) of a group of teenagers living in Millenium Falcon Dorm. He tries to do his job, guiding troublesome kids towards higher education and co-exist peacefully with other pain-in-the-ass guardians. As a strict and organised adult, he finds his current life a bit too chaotic to his liking. There is one especially rebellious boy who absorbs most of his attention…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebel, Rebel

**Author's Note:**

> This little thing just couldn't get out of my mind and kept distracting me at work so here it is. I may have a half-written not-as-innocent sequel to this... I guess I am a kylux modern au trash T_T  
> Oh well, let's see what an 18 year old Kylo Ren is up to and how Hux will deal with it.
> 
> Hugs (or Hux, whichever you'd like) for anyone that guesses whose song's title I borrowed for this... thing.
> 
> Unbeta'd and altough I worked with a dictionary, there probably are some mistakes.  
> Enjoy!

Kylo Ren was a misfit creating chaos everywhere he went.  
Unruly and a huge pain in the ass to be honest.  
Really damn sassy kid. A big kid.

Armitage Hux sighed. He was pretty sure the punk’s sole reason for existing was to make grey hair appear on his head. He actually discovered a few recently at only 25 years of age.  
To make matters worse, the kid’s parents were off saving some third world country, not really caring about their son’s performance at school or his behaviour. And unfortunately, Hux’s sense of responsibility wouldn’t let him leave the problematic youth alone.

He fucking hated teenagers and their dramatic lifes (or, at least, that was what he kept saying aloud).

Also, he deeply disliked the Head Guardian – Maz Kanata. She looked as if she survived both World Wars and behaved like she knew everything about what was happening in the Millenium Falon Dorm at all times.  
Hux was pretty sure she was paying him extra attention, bordering on stalking – she was, in fact, the only person there, who disregarded basic courtesy rules and was always barging into his private quarters without knocking.  
Her abnormally wide eyes and ridiculously colourful clothes inviding his personal space constantly were freaking him out.  
Batty old pervert.

-Mr. Hux? Can I come in?  
Hux absentmindedly clenched his fists. Speak of the devil. Literally.  
-Yes, Ms. Kanata?  
At least HE was going to maintain impeccable manners.  
-There seems to be quite a commotion in the dining area. I fear the boys might be fighting again.  
She didn’t mention any names, although it was fairly fucking obvious who she was suspecting, may be involved.

Fuck… not again.

The ginger man inhaled deeply and stood up from his settee.  
-Then let us break up the fight immediately, shall we? After you, madam.  
They went downstairs to the canteen.

Soon enough, even before entering the room, they were greeted by loud screeching noises, laughter and…  
Ah, yes. That would be the sound of dishes crashing.

 _Please, don’t let it be Ren again, DON’T let it be Ren again…_  
If Hux were a religious person, he would pray to any deity willing to listen, but since he wasn’t, he just kept repeating the words in his head like a mantra of sorts.  
And of-fucking-course it was Ren.  
_Again._

He was currently in the process of choking that Mitaka kid, who definitely had no self-preservation instinct, it seemed to Hux. His big mouth might actually get him killed by the hand of the bigger boy one day.

Kanata begun throwing the screaming onlookers outside immediately.  
-I’ll leave the troublemakers in your, no doubt, capable hands Mr. Hux – the old bat actually purred in his ear and left with the rest of the teenagers.

Hux rolled his eyes, grabbed Ren’s collar in his right hand and Mitaka’s in his left.  
They were so busy shoving and screaming at each other, that they didn’t even notice the presence of authorithy figures.  
-That’s quite enough – Armitage stated in a strong, commanding voice. – I don’t know what happened here, who provoked whom _and_ – he emphasised the last word, cutting off any excuses that might have come out of the boys’ mouths as they finally realised what was happening around them – to put it simply, I don’t care, so spare me. As it is your second offence this week, you’re in big trouble, gentlemen. You just both earned a detention.  
-But it was Ren’s fault!  
-You can’t be serious! It was Mitaka!

At this point the three of them were alone in the room, so Hux allowed himself to shut them up by shaking them, _hard_. And even though they were surpassing him in height, he was strong enough to do just that.  
They were now looking at him wide-eyed.

-Are you finished? - Hux lowered his voice dangerously, which never bode well and they knew it. None of the students wanted to make him angry.  
He forced them to sit on the floor to get their attention (to maintain higher ground actually).  
-Now, I would like you to listen to me very carefully. First of all, I forbid you to go out to town. After school I expect you to come back here immediately and come to either Miss Kanata’s or my office… - they held their breath with alarm -… for two weeks.  
-But General...! – one look silenced Mitaka’s outburst.  
Not being able to go out in the afternoons was considered to be the greatest punishment in Falcon Dorm and Hux knew it.  
-And no dorm parties for you as well – Ren moaned in protest. – _And_ if I catch you doing anything that I don’t approve of, say, for example, you breathe the wrong way, believe me that I will take those privileges from you for another week. In addition…  
-General Hux! You can’t do that! – Ren scrambled to his feet in panic.  
-Don’t „General” me. You will no longer call me that. _OR_ my given name. – Allright, wait. That came out of his mouth without consulting his brain first. – You will adress me as „sir” only, understood? – But since Hux hated going back on his own word, so be it.  
Although the hurt expressions on boys’ faces made him feel a tiny little bit bad.

Elder students that seeked his approval and visited his office to talk, often about private matters and problems, took great pride in calling him that. It was seen as a kind of endearment and a sign of companionship. Hux had nothing against it, though he couldn’t, for the love of god, guess who came up with it and why.

-In addition… - he continued mercilessly -…you will clean this mess right now under my supervision until I’m satisfied with your work. – He ignored their groans and took a seat by the door so he could observe them.  
Ren and Mitaka looked, as if they were waiting for him to yell „April fools!”, but Hux was exhausted and disappointed and quite a bit angry at this point.

-What are you waiting for? The winter to come? – he huffed irritated.  
-No sir – they grumbled and began working.

By the time they finished Hux was sighing impatiently.  
- _At last. _Dismissed.__

__Mitaka hung his head, muttered an apology and left quickly, trying to hide his red face behind long blonde fringe.  
Ren, on the other hand, appeared surprisingly stoic. He met Hux’s eyes impudently as if nothing happened. As if he wasn’t getting into trouble every few days. Armitage Hux was so not in the mood for this foolishness._ _

__-I would strongly advise you to be on your best behaviour from now on, kid. Unless of course you would like me to write to your parents about your disappointing conduct. – as soon as he uttered the words, he knew it was a low blow to drag Ren’s parents into this conversation. Or any conversation, to be honest. Especially since the boy told him things about his family situation that no-one else knew._ _

__Ren forced himself to maintain a neutral expression, but his eyes betrayed him.  
-Noted, sir.- and then he left in a hurry.  
Hux had this weird compulsion to apologize but forced himself to shut up. 

__Fuck, he needed a smoke._ _


End file.
